In a conventional elevator apparatus, at the time of emergency stop, the current supplied to a brake coil is controlled to variably control the deceleration of a car. At the time of emergency stop, a speed command based on an emergency stop speed reference pattern having a predetermined deceleration is output from a speed reference generating portion (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 07-206288 A